NA HORA DA MINHA MORTE: SAM
by DWS
Summary: A morte chega para todos. Em coma, em seu leito de morte, Sam Winchester recebe a visita do Primeiro dos Caídos. AVISO: DEATHFIC. ONE-SHOT.


**NA HORA DA MINHA MORTE: SAM**

**SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

* * *

**AUTOR:** DWS

* * *

**SINOPSE**

A morte chega para todos. Em coma, em seu leito de morte, Sam Winchester recebe a visita do Primeiro dos Caídos.

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Sam Winchester não me pertence. Quanto à sua alma, você descobrirá a quem pertence se persistir e ler a fic até o final.

Lúcifer não me pertence e nem eu pertenço a ele (e espero nunca pertencer).

* * *

ANO: 2025

.

\- _GOOD MORNING, VIETNAM!_

\- Lúcifer? NÃO! Você?

\- Surpreso? Não deveria. Esperava algo diferente? Música de harpas, talvez?

\- Eu estou ..

\- Ainda não. Mas, não vai demorar.

\- O Dean ..

\- Você conhece seu irmão melhor que ninguém. Pode ser que finalmente ele tenha aprendido, mas eu duvido muito.

\- Acha que ele vai tentar me trazer de volta?

\- Ele pode até tentar. Mas, desta vez não vai encontrar um demônio idiota o bastante com quem possa barganhar. Eu vou garantir que não encontre.

\- Você veio me buscar?

\- É isso que acha que vim fazer aqui?

\- E não é?

\- Sam, você foi o primeiro humano que eu conheci. O primeiro que conheci DE VERDADE. Hoje, vocês são bilhões. Quando eu era livre para observar o mundo, vocês ainda eram poucos. Conseguir comida para mais um dia era a única preocupação de vocês. Isso e uma fêmea para copular. Sua espécie já existia há 50.000 anos e muito pouco tinha mudado. Vocês ainda não tinham deixado sua marca no mundo.

\- Porque está me contando isso?

\- Paciência, Sam. A vida humana é breve, mas o que vem depois .. dura literalmente uma eternidade. Aprenda a escutar. Você vai descobrir que do outro lado o ritmo é outro. Sempre se pode deixar para amanhã. Um amanhã que não chega nunca. Portanto, aprenda a cultivar a virtude da paciência. Continuando ... O Pai nos reuniu e anunciou vocês como uma grande novidade. Algo além de tudo que já fora criado. Algo superior até mesmo aos anjos, até então Sua criação máxima. E nos pediu que protegêssemos vocês até que fossem capazes de cumprir por si sós o destino para o qual foram criados.

\- E?

\- Eu acreditei. Claro, se foi o próprio Pai que anunciou, como podia não ser verdade? O Pai tem o poder de moldar a realidade, de dobrá-la à Sua Vontade. Se era o que Ele queria, assim seria. Eu fui até vocês e os observei por um tempo tão grande que pareceu excessivo até mesmo para a forma como nós anjos vivenciamos o tempo. Eu queria descobrir em quê vocês eram especiais. Mas, nunca consegui ver a fagulha divina que os elevaria a um patamar acima de nós, anjos. Tudo o que podia ver eram macacos sujos, violentos e lúbricos. Deixando no mundo um rastro de excrementos, sangue e esperma.

\- Não deveria ser uma questão de fé? Um exercício de paciência? Com o tempo, a humanidade evoluiu e transformou o mundo.

\- Transformaram o mundo num lugar PIOR. O que você chama de evolução significou apenas o aumento da capacidade inata dos humanos de causar destruição. Espiritualmente, a humanidade não evoluiu. Pior: decaiu. Milhões de humanos caídos caminham hoje no Inferno como demônios.

\- Não somos perfeitos. Não fomos criados para ser perfeitos. E, se é verdade que vocês o são, a perfeição talvez não seja o bastante. E, muitos de nós, mostraram-se dignos do Paraíso. Ou não é verdade que seja assim?

\- Mesmo esses que ascenderam ao Paraíso ainda estão muito longe de poderem ser classificados como um sucesso. Os macacos ganharam asas, mas não deixaram de ser macacos.

\- Mas, quando você deflagrou a sua rebelião, você não sabia que seria assim. Tudo aconteceu depois. Você duvidou antes, quando os homens ainda eram, em suas próprias palavras, apenas macacos sujos. Nunca acreditou que pudéssemos ser algo mais.

\- Vocês eram e continuam sendo macacos sujos. Mas, não precisavam ser. É isso que não faz sentido. É isso que eu nunca entendi. Como já disse, a vontade do Pai torna-se a verdade. Se Ele queria que os humanos fossem especiais porque fazer disso um processo tão longo e doloroso? Um processo que ainda não acabou. Ainda estamos esperando que aconteça. Se hoje eu não consigo enxergar nada que indique que vocês chegarão ao nosso nível, o que dirá antes. E porque vocês? Vocês não foram os primeiros nem eram os únicos hominídeos. Seus predecessores já dominavam o fogo e já tinham ritos fúnebres. Já criavam ferramentas simples, coisa que até os chimpanzés são capazes de fazer. Qual a diferença entre vocês e eles?

\- Você se sentiu enganado.

\- Mais do que enganado. Senti-me ultrajado. Ser comparado, mesmo que favoravelmente, a criaturas como vocês já seria um insulto. Escutar que estão num patamar acima, uma piada sem graça que nem mesmo Gabriel ousaria contar. Servi-los era algo inimaginável. E descobri que não era o único a pensar assim.

\- E você canalizou esses sentimentos e conduziu seus Irmãos à guerra. Queria exterminar os humanos para garantir que nunca sobrepujassem os anjos.

\- Exterminá-los? Não! Vocês mesmo se encarregariam disso. Se há algo que não demorei para descobrir foi o potencial de sua espécie para matarem-se uns aos outros.

\- E no quê somos diferentes de vocês - anjos - neste quesito? Você levou adiante uma guerra em que milhares de anjos morreram e eu próprio pude ver anjo assassinando anjo na recente tentativa de seus Irmãos de trazerem o Apocalipse.

\- Fomos criados como uma tropa de choque. O braço armado de Deus.

\- E porque foram criados? Contra quem deveriam guerrear? O que podia ameaçar o Criador do Universo?

\- Não fomos criados para fazer perguntas.

\- Creio ser essa uma das coisas que nos faz superiores a vocês. Sempre fazemos perguntas e sempre buscamos respostas.

\- Naquele tempo isso não era tão evidente. As perguntas que faziam eram simples e as respostas que davam a elas estavam erradas.

\- Você diz que os anjos não foram criados para fazer perguntas. Mas, faziam. Faziam perguntas e queriam respostas.

\- Eu, pelo menos, queria. Eu queria entender. Eu tinha uma posição de destaque na hierarquia celeste. Sou da ordem dos querubins. Na visão popular, somos crianças aladas travessas armadas com arco e flechas. Flechas encantadas capazes de despertar amores para toda a vida. Resultado de um ridículo sincretismo com Eros, deus grego do amor. Mas, mesmo o Eros do mito, no mito, era um adulto jovem, não uma criança. Já os teólogos cristãos se apegam ao testemunho do profeta louco Ezequiel que nos descreve com quatro rostos, três deles animais, e quatro asas. Mas, não somos uma coisa nem outra. Somos anjos, seres espirituais feitos de energia. Somos energia consciente. Não temos uma forma definida.

\- Não no Inferno. No Inferno, você apresentava uma forma humana. Esta que está mais uma vez aqui na minha frente.

\- O Inferno se mostra aos humanos como se fosse material, algo que ele não é. Você esteve lá, mas o Inferno não é o que você PENSA que viu. A mente humana é incapaz de entender o que seja o Inferno. Você viu o que esperava ver. Ilusões dentro de ilusões. Assim como eu não estou _aqui na sua frente_. Você está em coma profundo na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva do Suffolk County Hospital, em Boston. Sua mente vaga num estado próximo ao sonho, mas você não está sonhando. Já eu estou aonde sempre estive. Dentro da sua mente.

\- Você está no Inferno. Lá é o seu lugar.

\- E o seu não? Todos sempre disseram que sim. Achou que poderia ser diferente?

\- Eu estou morrendo. Precisava mesmo vir me torturar em meus momentos finais? Você terá toda a eternidade para isso. Me dê uns poucos momentos de paz. É só isso que peço.

\- Eu vim em paz. Não era a minha intenção torturá-lo de nenhuma maneira, Sam. Mas, já faz parte da minha natureza. Sabe como é.

\- Você se desculpando? O que quer, afinal? Ainda não disse porque se deu ao trabalho de vir até mim no meu leito de morte. Se meu destino é o Inferno, se fui condenado ao Inferno quando ainda era um bebê, porque não simplesmente esperar a minha chegada que está tão próxima?

\- Sam, eu nunca sai de perto de você. Você me trouxe com você para fora do Inferno. Um fragmento infinitesimal da minha essência, pelo menos. Algo como um tênue impulso elétrico que, nestes anos todos, percorreu o seu cérebro. Quase nada, mas, ainda assim, era eu. Vendo o que você viu. Sentindo o que você sentiu. Graças a você pude caminhar mais uma vez pelo mundo e o que eu vi me faz acreditar que eu sempre estive certo. A criação de vocês foi um erro. O mundo pagou caro por esse erro. E vocês acabarão levando esse erro às Estrelas.

\- Então, morrendo eu carrego você de volta para o Inferno.

\- Não, Sam. Não leva. É aqui que nos despedimos para sempre.

\- Não entendi.

\- Eu me revelei para me despedir de você. E para pedir um favor.

\- Um favor?

\- Diga a meu Pai que continuo não concordando com ele e que continuo acreditando nas mesmas coisas que acreditava antes. Mas, diga também que Eu adoraria descobrir que Ele sempre esteve certo e Eu errado. Que eu nunca deixei de amá-Lo e que sinto falta de Seu amor e de Sua luz.

\- Isso quer dizer ..

\- Quer dizer que a sua hora finalmente chegou. Não está ouvindo ao longe as harpas? É hora de você seguir em frente. E, Sam .. Saiba que conviver com você não mudou em nada a minha opinião sobre os humanos. Mas, você será sempre o meu macaco favorito. Adeus!

.

.

**FIM**

.

* * *

29.03.2015


End file.
